Angelique Guillory
Angelique Guillory is a 2017 introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Belle-Belle, or Fortuné and the King in Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné. She sides with the Royals, but only because she doesn't want to disappoint her friends, family, and kingdom by not going through with her destiny. Character Personality At first glance, Angelique is quiet princess, that only cares about school work and her destiny. This assumption couldn’t be more incorrect. Yes, Angelique is quiet, but she has a unreasonable amount of thoughts and ideas whizzing around her mind at all times. Angelique is very creative, but doesn’t often express her ideas and opinions. She can often think something very witty and sarcastic, but not express it. Her greatest fear is being criticized, and only shares things that she knows are true, making her seem to be driven only by logic. Angelique doesn’t truly like people. She is only comfortable with people she is very close with. She prefers expressing herself through drawing, writing, or dancing rather than talking to others. She is an introvert and may seem stand-offish to anyone attempting to befriend her. Angelique only wishes to be a neutral in the mind of her classmates, not wanted to been seen as friend or foe. She doesn’t want to be disliked by anyone. She does possess manners, however. She is never rude to her acquaintances. Angelique suffers from a bit of social anxiety, due to her not wanting to be disliked by anyone. All this stems from wanting to live up to the expectations of her destiny, where she is supposed to seem attractive to almost everyone in the story, assemble a group of super-powered humans, help a fairy, slay a dragon, be in constant company of people, and more all while being kind, witty, and brave. She tries to train for this, but deep inside she has a feeling that she can’t do it. However, Angelique isn’t without charm. When you truly become her friend, she becomes almost another person. Though she will still usually never express her opinion, she is a lot more open. Around her friends, she often cracks intelligent and witty jokes, that often make her friends laugh. She isn’t afraid to poke around with her friends and be sarcastic and witty around them, knowing they won’t judge her because of this. Angelique is truly happy around her friends, but also fiercely defensive of them, and that can lead to Angelique openly telling being annoyed with someone. Angelique can be a bit needy when it comes to people she cares about. They are the most important thing to her and she doesn’t want them to possibly drift away from her. When events like this occur, Angelique can become very emotional and truly misses her friends. She gets over it, but still wishes said person were part of her life. Even though she likes being with friends, she needs alone time everyday. She cheries this alone time, sometimes even looks forward to it after interacting too much in one day. Angelique is a perfectionist, and though, she doesn’t want others to know it, gets jealous when others produce better work then her. She is a hard-worker and think every victory should be truly earned. Angelique doesn’t count it as a win if you’re the only one competing. She is fair and cannot stand cheaters. She is intelligent, and gets good grades, however most of her work isn’t as lively as others. Angelique tries hard in subjects that interest her, but there is a sense that she didn’t put her heart into the work. She is very cautious at all times. Angelique always thinks things through before doing things. She bad at making quick decisions because she often overthinks things. Angelique isn’t very adventurous, and prefers to snuggle up at home. Angelique is very responsible and is always the one to make her friends rethink before they make a dangerous decision that may get them into trouble. Angelique is... a weak person. She mentally gets knocks down easily, and though she doesn't want it to bother her, it does. She truly does want to express herself, but doesn't want to be disliked, by anyone. If she did, people might want to argue with her, and be mad at her, and that's too much for her to handle. Angelique doesn't share these fears with anyone, since she thinks she'll be fine on her own and she does want to pity herself in that way Angelique was raised in an environment where there were many close-minded views. Though she didn't personally didn't share these views at first, as a child they were forced in her mind. She thinks everyone plays into some stereotype, whenever its true or not. Once she got to Ever After High, she was surprised with how complex and... different everyone is. It confused her and left her wondering... What if wasn't right? After she stays at Ever After High longer, her views slowly changes, but she isn't sure what she believes anymore. She is notably paranoid about new ideas that were done off a whim. She gets nervous about the safety of everyone involved. She doesn't want everyone to be hurt, or worse. Angelique is still nervous about the whole "We can write our own destiny!" thing, she can't help but think about what might happen. What if all the Rebels go poof? What if they are never seen again? What if everyone goes poof? What will happen to everyone's stories? Will it hurt? Appearance Angelique is overall considered a fine-looking girl, with olive brown skin and bright sky blue eyes. She has dark chocolate brown wavy hair that is usually styled in a bun with bangs that are swept to the side. She is about 5'3 and has a slender build. If you look very closely at her skin, she has tiny, barely noticeable, freckles scattered around her face. She needs glasses, but she hates the way they make her look. She was taught that proper ladies don't wear such unfashionable accessories. Therefore, she uses contacts. However, when she is sure she's alone, Angelique sports large, incredibly nerdy, black glasses. She notably prefers the glasses, but can't find a reason to stop wearing contacts. Her color scheme consists of light blue, purples, whites, and silvers. (describe style) Hobbies/Interests Drawing Drawing stuff Portrayal Fairytale - Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné How the Story Goes TBA Viewpoint/How Angelique fits Into It TBA Backstory Relationships Family Fortuné Gulliroy (Mother) TBA Roy Gulliroy (Father) TBA Friends TBA Pet TBA Enemies Angelique doesn't really have any enemies. Since she doesn't express her opinion often, she doesn't disagree. She does have a few people she doesn't like, but she hasn't shared that with anyone yet. Romance She totaaallllly straight that was a lie she's lesbian and in the closet Outfits pretty simple outfits, dresses, purples, blues, whites, and silvers. Class-ic Schedule TBA Quotes TBa Links TBa Triva * Says 'Um' or 'Uh' when nervous * She speaks with a slight French accent * She can speak French, Latin, and Italian Gallery please Category:FairytaleFangirl24 Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:Lesbian Category:Bessie's Army Category:Princesses Category:Work in Progress Category:Characters